My Date With The President's Son?
by sadlyinactive
Summary: After being dragged to the mall Bella Swan finds something she never expected. Edward Cullen, as in Carlisle Cullen, the president's son! She soon goes on a ride she'll never forget. ExB AU.hiatus :
1. No McNuggets!

**AN: im new at this so my story may have several gramatical errors and the plots not that great but its my first one so....yea. cut me some slack and help me out? maybe pm me or reviw with tips?**

* * *

**Chapter Uno: No McNuggets?!**

**ohh. and disclaimer: i dont not own the amazingly amazing cast of twilight well. not the characters anyway. Rob Pattinson is ALL MINE**

"Alice!!! i do not see the point in getting up at 9:30 on a Saturday morning all that appealing." i screamed at my shopaholic pixie of a friend. Alice and i had been friends for practically forever, i always thought it was strange how some one so beautiful as her could hang out with a plain jane like me. Although shes short Alice is not one to be taken lightly, within her childish appearance lies a bubbly, insanely amazing best friend.

"Oh. Just get over it and do what she says Bella" said my friend Rosalie. I often wonder why she hangs out with me sometimes too. Standing at 5' 8" and model gorgeous with long blond hair and her fierce blue eyes that could melt anyone's heart. Unfortunately for the other guys she dating my bear of a brother, Emmet. He may look intimidating but on the inside hes just one big teddy bear.

Alice on the other hand is dating Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. The differences between them is enough to break up any relationship but with Alice and jasper it just works. where she lacks he makes up for in height Alice is barely 5 foot and jasper being 6' 3", while he is quiet she is a walking( well jumping) ball of energy. I'm the only single one in the group of our group of perfect couples.

"Hey! who knows you may even meet a guy while we're out!" Alice screamed. "whatever, no one is going to notice me though. I'm plain jane while you two are beautiful" i stated. And here comes her reply, as dependable as the rain in our small very green town of Forks, Washington. "you know thats not true Bella. You're really pretty you just don't see yourself the way everyone else does."

"Alright. lets get ready so we can.....shop." Rosalie and Alice laugh while i shudder thinking about it. Alice does not take shopping lightly. Once when we decided to go shopping Emmet attempted to pull a prank on Alice and take away all of her credit cards, atm cards, and cash. she didn't talk to him for a week. It was time to face my doom so i quickly took a shower and waited for alive and Rosalie to have their way with me. For some reason ever since freshman year they have loved playing Bella Barbie with me. Today they chose a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and a cute red and white hounds tooth scarf, they tried to force me into a pair of gold stilettos but after much convincing i got them to allow me to wear my favourite banana yellow converse.(AN: i love my pair ;])

We made our way down to the parking deck of our apartment and to Rosalie's red BMW, why she lived with me in our apartment when her parents would gladly pay for a house was beyond me. When we got to the mall Alice had the fun idea to drag me all over the mall, but one good thing came out of that. Upon realizing that i was tired and almost to the point where i would stop being cooperative and just run away she gave me a break. I wandered to the food court and saw a big crowd. As i pushed my way through i noticed what was at the center of attention, Edward Cullen. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat after seeing his signature bronze hair i knew who he was. What got me though was when he looked up i saw two of the most amazing green eyes in my life. As clear as emeralds i found myself getting lost in the deep pools of green. When i looked away i noticed that he was looking at me too, after about one second we caught back up with the world enough for him to send me a 'help me' look with those amazing eyes.

I never was good at thinking on my toes so i just did what first popped into my head, i grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the chaos. We sprinted to the other side of the mall, i now thanked Alice for bringing us to one of the largest malls in Washington. After running into a deserted Books-A-Million we sat in the far corner and caught our breath. "Hullo." he said in that perfect British accent he must have picked up while going on a trip with his father to England. "H-hi" was my intelligent response, but i was after all 'dazzled.' "Thanks for saving me back there i don't know what happened, i was fine for a while but once i decide to stop by McDonald's some one finally recognizes me." he said. "well that would explain the crowd and my lack of chicken mcnuggets" i said with a smile that he returned but i noticed something i hadn't before his smile was different. crooked almost, the way one side of his mouth lifted higher than the other. Either way it took my breath away, "oh yea. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" "Bella S-swan" i replied shakily, i was still looking at his amazing smile.

"alright, well thanks anyways Bella. since i don't feel like embracing that crowd again anytime soon why don't we talk? you seem interesting" he said smiling.

"sure" i said returning the smile, "what do you want to know?"

"everything" he said with a mischevious look.

* * *

hmmm. RAATE AND REEVIEW! please ;)


	2. Telepathic Happy Dance!

"ummm" i couldn't think of anything to say! "how about we play 20 questions?" he said. "ladies first" and shot me that crooked grin. man I'm going to have troubles breathing soon if he keeps dazzling me. "alright then.....full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" "and you?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"well then Isabella, favourite colour?" hmm. so he was smooth too.

"green" i replied without thinking all the while staring into his bright green eyes. he chuckled, oh no here it comes. i could feel myself blushing, my trademark."okay then Edward, whats yours?" aha. now I've got him, i noticed he too was staring into my own chocolate brown eyes. "blue" he answered quickly as well. oh well there goes my saving grace.

* * *

**E P O V**

Ugh. i knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Why couldn't the cashier in walmart have recognized me when she was attempting to look 'hot' i guess is what some would consider it. Really though bottle blonde hair and low cut shirts aren't really all that attractive. But of course my fate was met in McDonald's. McDonald's of all places! As i looked up looking for a way out i was met by a set or beautiful big brown eyes. The eyes weren't the only thing that got my attention though the owner of the eyes was even more striking with her long wavy brown hair and amazing features that her tight clothes and light makeup accentuated.

I quickly sent her a look to help me and without thinking most likely she grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to an abandoned book store. Does nobody read anymore? oh well as we walked to a corner in the book store i decided i would get to know this brown-eyed beauty.

"Hullo." i said, man my British accent is still as prominent as ever. "H-hi" she said and instantly i was hooked, her innocent voice matched her perfectly. "Thanks for saving me back there i don't know what happened, i was fine for a while but once i decide to stop by McDonald's some one finally recognizes me."i said with remorse, can no one give me peace and let me get a wonderfully fried burger? "well that would explain the crowd and my lack of chicken mcnuggets" she said laughing and to that i gave her my signature smile."oh yea. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" i said realizing i forgot to tell her my name "Bella S-swan" she said, she must have realized who i was by now because she couldn't stop staring at me. granted neither could i , i was lost in her deep brown eyes.

"alright, well thanks anyways Bella. since i don't feel like embracing that crowd again anytime soon why don't we talk? you seem interesting" i asked, i couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"sure" she said giving me a gorgeous smile of her own "what do you want to know?"

"everything"i said, i could tell that did it by her blush that seemed to flush her whole face, if i thought she was cute before that blush left me dumbfounded, she was so adorable.

"ummm"i could tell she was struggling so i decided to step in "how about we play 20 questions?" i said"ladies first" , my mother taught me to always respect women "alright then.....full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" "and you?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"well then Isabella, favourite colour?" her name fit her beautifully.

"green" i laughed and she blushed again this time more profusely. i knew it was because of my eyes since she couldn't seem to break eye contact, not that i had a problem with that.

"okay then Edward, whats yours?"

"blue" i said quickly thinking about how beautiful she would look with the colour blue against her pale creamy skin. She was paler than i was, and that was hard to accomplish.

"How old are you?" I asked praying that she was my age "I'm eighteen but i'll be nineteen in a couple days" YES! i did a silent cheer in my head. "How old are you?" She asked in that innocently captivating voice. "I just turned nineteen in june" She smiled too.

"Where do you live?" I asked. "Forks, a small town near Port Angeles. How about you? don't you live in the capital?" I chuckled, "No, I'm staying with some friends in La Push, thats near Forks isn't it?" i asked, i recognized the name of her town but I'm not too sure about it's location.

"Yeah, Actually I have some friends in La Push, well actually a brother and almost relative, my brother and his girlfriend might as well get married" she laughed and I did too. I wonder if she knew Emmet or Jasper, they did mention that they had girlfriends in Forks.

"Do you know anyone named Emmet or Jasper? by chance?" apparently i missed a joke because she started laughing so hard I thought she would never stop. When she did she answered

" You know Emmet? hes my brother and Jasper is my roommate's boyfriend!" Now that i think about it Emmet did always talk about his little sister but she must not know that , i would guess older, brother and Jasper were a part of a special section of the Secret Service.

"oh yea! now that i think about he did mention that he had a younger sister but forgot to mention how beautiful you are." it worked! she blushed and never have i been so excited in my whole life! for some reason when I'm around Bella i want to make her blush, laugh, smile do anything that makes her happy.

My revire was broken when i heard "Oh come on Rose you know Bella, she's probably curled up in a corner reading _wuthering heights_!" said a loud energetic voice.

"Whatever lets just hurry and get her so we can show her all of the stuff we got her, if she's reading she probably wont be as mad about how much you spent on her." another voice said, closer this time.

"BELLA!" now i could put the face with the voice, out came bouncing a small girl with short spiky black hair and bright hazel doe eyes followed by a gorgeous blonde with ice blue eyes. They were both stunning but neither could compare to Bella.

"come on we've gotta go home so we can get ready for our dates and you need to see all of the stuff we bought you!......oh hello?" said the small pixie like girl. "who are you?"

"I'm Edward, and you are?"i asked.

"OH! I'm Alice and this is Rosalie, see you've already met Bella here though." she said followed by a wink, of course Bella blushed and said "Alice what did you buy this time you know I don't need or want for you to waste your money on buying stuff for me!"

"whatever you were in desperate need of a new look now lets go! BYE EDWARD!" she yelled"......wait!" but it was too late just as my angel had walked into my life she had been dragged out.

* * *

**B P O V**

grrrrrr...stupid pixie. Now don't get me wrong i love Alice and Rosalie but really, I'm sitting there with the totally HOT son of the PRESIDENT and they decide to be all 'lets go try on your new clothes and play Bella Barbie'. At least he knows Emmet and Jasper so maybe i could suggest that they come over later.........NO! stop Bella there is no way you could ever date the president's son. and besides, he would want me when he could have 'Tanya Michaelson' the V P's daughter. I still don't see what everyone likes in her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan, there are plenty of those running around our country and even wearing more clothes than the second slut in command.

* * *

**AN: wahoo! i love you all! well.........maybe not the creepy old ones ;) thanks for the help from all of those who offered some advice not to mention names but *coughcough* the amazing peole that are: pricel, sweet16994**, and **an anonymous mandy. and thanks to all the other reviewers: TwilightFan10011, jas, future-impending, meagan, Ellie is a Freak Name (cool name too), Edward-Cullen-1, tennie-chan :), Random Twilight Obsessed Chick, Dezi-Ray121, CrayonsMeltOnUsForAllICare, and Jazzy**


	3. Seattle

**B P O V**

*beep beep*

ugh..no one in their right minds should have to get up this early. I guess I had better get up anyway before that physco pixie decides to attempt to wake me up by using brute force and pancakes, that might i mention are rock hard! yea, you'd think I was going to eat them but no, the girl knows how to make them to where they smell nice and hit hard.

"oh BELLA!" said and overly happy voice, oh. dear lord. its Alice

"yes? oh amazingly wonderful best friend?" a little sucking up wouldn't hurt too terribly much.

"good morning star shine the earth welcomes you!" Alice sang, willy wonka? i probably should be worried right now. Either that or it's going to be a good day.

"coffee?" she must've had at least 5 cups if she's this happy without pancakes or make-up.

"how'd you guess? oh well anywaysyouneedtogetupandgetreadyforwoo-ooork!" she sang. yep, definitely more than 5 cups.

I took her advice and put on an Alice approved outfit. A grey pencil skirt and a plain white blouse tucked in. On the shoe part though i couldn't get off quite so easy, where i worked i needed to wear heels to fit into the dress code. I was one of Seattle's best graphic designers and apparently i needed to look the part. i decided on wearing a pair of yellow Christian Louboutin shoes with black almost lace-like detailing.(i couldn't find a picture of these shoes except for on the website and even then it was a slide show, sorry!)Since i didn't care much for my overall look i focused on shoes and splurged quite often but with my bank account i could afford it. ;)

I made my way to my old beat up truck that i brought with me from home, Rose still thinks it is the worst thing to ever been created. I on the other hand love it. I pulled up to my building just in time to notice who was in the guard shack today, Mike Newton. I do not see Mike's odd infatuation with me, you would think that after several years of attempting to ask me out and me having random cousins or aunts dying all of the time you would think he would catch on. Just last weekend I told him i couldn't go out because my uncle Vinnie died, It wasn't that he was bad looking. To most people-including my chatty secretary Jessica- he was and i quote 'a babe'. He had light blue eyes and blonde hair gelled into spikes all over his empty head, he was more so annoying than anything else though.

"hey Bella! you see, i was thinking......."here it comes again.

"hello mike and no, i would not like to go on a date with you." WWW, he made such a sad face that i hated being so cruel but he was too much like a golden retriever than a human.

"oh. okay then, tell your aunt I'm sorry about Vinnie though!" and again i prove my point.

As i drive through the parking deck to find a space and ride the elevator up to my penthouse office i cant help but think what Edward is doing right now.

**E P O V**

Emmet is driving me crazy. End of story. I love him in a brotherly way but he is insane, I tried asking him about Bella last night and all i heard were some crazy stories about their childhood. It wasn't until later that he started getting more suspicious, I still don't know how he passed all of the tests to be associated with the president let alone a member of the secret service but i guess his size dealt with that. I have decided to learn more about my new friends and also to get a job and maybe a mask now.

After my 'sightings' having been leaked out people have been looking for me everywhere! I can never find Bella with all of the people looking for me, to occupy my time i had to go do what i was really here for. campaigning. It was a reelection year and since i wanted so bad to be out of the prison that many call the white house i got granted my wish to be sent somewhere else. My hopes ended me up in Washington which was a state focused on the other candidate more so than my father and i was out to change that, there was also the fact that one of the world's best advertising firms was here in Seattle. I had an appointment with their graphic designer at noon and it was already.........11:25!? its a good thing i was already dressed and ready to go so i called Emmet and Jasper in, my 'bodyguards', and we hurried to the office.

As soon as i got out of my car i was met with a loud high pitched squeal, the only other person in the deck was the baby faced guard. creepy. Apparently Emmet and Jasper heard too because they ushered me into the elevator and up to the top floor. penthouse, impressive. As we entered the office i couldn't help but feel as i was being watched and sure enough. I was being watched by who i presumed was the secretary. She had short curly brown hair and light brown eyes, she was smacking her gum loudly as well and playing with it trying to be.....attractive? oh well, i braved my chances and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen here to talk to my father's consultant." She typed some junk into her computer and check to see if the person in charge was in.

"ah. yes she's here but she just arrived it will be a minute, if you need _anything_ at all. Just tell me and i'll be glad to help" she said with a wink.

eww..so not my type, she had a loud nasly voice that i found painful and obnoxious. I just wanted to rip out her vocal chords.

"oh Edward! She's ready now, or you can stay with me if you like,I'm about to go on my break" alright. odd, lets go with the first option. As i walked through the doors i was met with a sight I hadn't expected to be graced with. It was Bella in a large plush chair surrounded in paperwork. she looked adorable.

"um, are you the designer that I'm supposed to meet with?" i asked hesitantly hoping she was.

"yup. you're stuck with me again." she said with a smile and i looked into those deep pools of brown again getting lost.

I could tell she was still talking but i was so lost i couldn't focus.

"so, is that the plan?" she asked although i wasn't paying attention so i dumbly decided to look at her with a look of pure confusion. i guess she caught on because when she saw my look she explained things in terms a two-year old could understand.

"we" she pointed between me and herself, "are going to use a similar campaign as last year" she said making sporadic hand movements.

"ahh. i get it!" i said, she must think I'm dysfunctional at this point so i just smiled, that worked most of the time anyways.

"great. i'll call the crew and we'll get started, thats all i needed so your free to go. in fact i believe someone is waiting for you." And with that she pointed out the window and waved at Emmet, Jasper, and my newly acquired fan, Jessica.

"i'll see you soon?" she asked, i couldn't refuse.

"of course! what would i do without you? we really need to work on this campaign." I might as well play it safe so that i don't freak her out by asking her out right away even though thats what my body was telling me i went with the much more logical thing, my mind.

If i wasn't paying enough attention i could have sworn that i saw disappointment flash across her eyes. Only for a brief second though, she could mask her emotions well.

"wonderful. Talk to you soon" she said with a smile and Jessica came in to show me out, I'm curious if they do this for everyone because Bella had a confused look on her face as i left.

**B P O V**

"ah. yes she's here but she just arrived it will be a minute, if you need _anything_ at all. Just tell me and i'll be glad to help" I heard my nasly assistant whine, maybe i should fire her. she never does any real work, i guess she'll have to last for today.

"oh Edward! She's ready now, or you can stay with me if you like,I'm about to go on my break" what?! EDWARD! he was coming in today? i had no clue, i guess this is what happens when you secretary sucks at her job and then more on the side. Edward walked in hesitantly when he saw me and asked

"umm, are you the designer that I'm supposed to meet with?" he looked so cute confuzzled.

"yup. you're stuck with me again." i said, the he just continued staring at me as i went on about how i think it would be best to stick with something along the same lines as what we did four years ago because that seemed to work well. i could tell he wasn't paying attention so i just stopped what i was saying and asked.

"so, is that the plan?"i saw his look and decided to explain to him the way i explain things to my niece.

"we" I pointed between me and Edward, "are going to use a similar campaign as last year"i said flailing my hands so hopefully he would get the point.

"ahh. i get it!"it must have worked because his face lit up in recognition and he smiled again. it was dazzling like always.

"great. i'll call the crew and we'll get started, thats all i needed so your free to go. in fact i believe someone is waiting for you." I saw that Emmet and Jasper were here along with my secretary? thats new, I waved at Emmet, Jasper.

"i'll see you soon?" i asked, his face lit up. I wonder why?

"of course! what would i do without you? we really need to work on this campaign." of course, he is only interested in the business aspect of things.

I felt sad and disheartened but realized that i was showing it on my face as well and quickly put up the mask i used all through high school.

"wonderful. Talk to you soon" i said and smile. Then Jessica walked in and i guessed that she had come to tell me i had a call or that my other client was here but to my surprise she led Edward out the whole time checking him out. She must have enjoyed the view more than mike because she looked back and winked at me.

Not Jessica too. Hes going to have all o my female staff talking for weeks, its a good thing Lauren didn't get ahold of him. I decided not to take my chances and check what time it was, i got to leave early today because tomorrow is Alice's birthday and she decided that for her birthday she would play Bella Barbie and take me shopping, her treat. Which i still don't get, it was 3:45. Had we really been talking that long? well me talking him staring anyways, if i hadn't known better i would say he liked me, but that was out of the question. I'm free to leave now and since Jessica wasnt too annoying today i'll save her firing for tomorrow and attempt to find someone good to replace her.

I got in my car and headed home to my doom, tonight we were going out and Rose and Alice needed at least four hours to make me beautiful. They only took a few minutes though so i wondered what the extra time was for.

All too soon i arrived in the lot and quickly made my way to the elevator. As i was walking down the hall one of my more odd neighbors popped their head out and i barely saw one of the many cats she kept dash out of the door. This was bound to be interesting.


	4. im sorry and i love you?

Sorry for not updating but i have a fairly good excuse?

heres the story: well one day our little author decided to walk along and go to a soccer game knowing about her paper and tic-tac-toe. The next day she decides to read her amazing book ironside by holly black(read it 3), we follow her to the day that her suck ass computer decides to screw up all that she has written(like 3 pages :() and so she has to restart. And write a paper, and do 3 assignments, while having alebra tests.

I may not have written a chapter but my little story will suffice?

I promise that as long as you dont attack me before then my chapter wil be out by the middle of next week. at the latest :)

oh. and does anyone know what 2x17 is? im too lazy to get a calculator.


	5. I like swimming Do you?

As the cat ran I noticed that the man didn't make a move to go after one of his precious "children." Instead he was just standing there staring at me. weird. "Hello Bella." he said, his voice sounded off too. As i walked past I caught a quick glimpse of the inside of his apartment and notice it was filled with pictures of a brown haired girl ranging from younger days to what looked like her late teens. Some of the pictures me reminded me of when I was young, my favourite memories from childhood.

He was still staring at me so I replied with a quick "Hello" and hurried off to my apartment. I opened the door and saw Rose and Alice lounging on the couch. oh dear lord, Rosalie was wearing sweats? Whatever happened today i must have missed, the weird neighbor saying hey and Rose wearing sweats.

"So anything happen today?" Rose asked.

"Yea, the neighbor with all of the cats actually came out of hiding."

"No way, that creepy guy that always protects his "babies"? Alice asked surprised.

"Thats the one. oh. andedwardcametomyofficetoday!" I said the last part quickly and finished with a loud squeal, Alice really was wearing off on me.

"Thats great Bella!" Alice all but screamed, Rose was smiling too.

"What did you talk about?" Rose asked.

"He needed to work on his campaign and the ads and all. Then at the end he asked if he would see me around!" I sighed smiling.

"Aww. you know he's staying with Jasper and Emmett right?" Alice asked.

"Yep, he told me the day we met." I said, Alice and Rose gave each other a look and said at the same time "Lets go for a visit."

It was at times like these that I love having these two maniacs as my best friends.

**E P O V**

Man, I missed Bella. Ever since I was shown out of the office by a girl I would normally find attractive-minus the voice- I realized that i really wanted Bella. None the less though i had to get back to work, our next stop was an interview on "Good Morning Seattle" and ironically enough on the show they have a coffee segment. (AN: i couldn't resist. but i love coffee too :]) Today some small shop called "Java Jitters" had the best latte. wow. When all of the campaigning for today was over and I was safe at home from crazed single, and sometimes married, fan girls. Guys too, but I tried to forget about that. Emmett and Jasper had already gotten out of the car and were quickly making their way to the front door, I wonder what the hurry was? Whatever it was had them moving, I wasn't about to question them when normally all they did was mosey. As we walked in I was surprised, Bella and two other beautiful girls, although neither could compare to Bella. It was a sight though, a tall blonde was laying on the couch with a short black haired pixie's head in her lap leaning against the front of the sofa. Last but not least was Bella laying, sprawled out across the other couch and she was mumbling something softly.

"Is this why you guys were hurrying all day after that call?" I asked and Jasper grinned sheepishly while Emmett violently nodded his head up and down grinning like and idiot. He really did love Rosalie, the same could be said for Jasper and Alice because of the way he was looking at her sleeping form.

"We haven't been able to see them very much since we started our training when we found out you were coming" Jasper said.

"Yeah! Now that you've met Bella and are practically in love with her we can see our girlfriends now and have a new member to our group." Emmett whisper yelled. I guess my affection for Bella was easily noticed because Jasper just nodded his head and smiled when Emmett had finished.

"I'm not in love with her." I said and Emmett just gave me a look

"Well I like her but I don't think that I love her." I guess it was Jasper's turn to look at me funny now,

"Whatever, should we wake them up now?" I asked annoyed, its not like I loved Bella i just had a majorly large and slightly insane infatuation.

"Yep, I guess but the question is how are we going to wake them up?" Then Emmett got the look on his face that could scare anyone. A look of intense thinking which could result in some crazy hair brained scheme knowing Emmett. He signaled for us to tip-toe into the next room quickly but quietly almost having our cover blown when Emmett turned the corner too quickly and caused him to run into a standing lamp head on. Luckily Jasper caught it and we managed to 'sneak' away unscathed. When we finally arrived at Emmett's room i was scared because this plan seemed like it wasn't going to have a very good outcome.

"So let me get this straight. We're going to blow up 3 rafts then place the girls on them carry them out to the pool, then drop them in? Not one of your most creative pranks Emmett" I said curious as to what his ulterior motive was.

"I agree with Edward, what is your other plan?" As far as I could tell Jasper was suspicious as well.

"You'll see." Emmett said and that was all we needed to be worried about the events that were soon to follow this stupid act.

After we had blown up three obnoxiously orange rafts and carried them to the living room, which had been a problem, we were about to load the girls onto the cursed things. They squeaked so many times I swore that the girls almost woke up several times, when Emmett gave the signal Jasper and I began lifting the girls trying not to wake them. Just before I had placed Bella onto the annoying raft she said my name softly but I was sure I heard it.

"Alright. Everyone good?" Emmett asked whispering which surprised me, Emmett was never this quiet.

"I'm set" I said picking up the raft that had the still sleeping Bella on it.

"Me too, lets hurry." Jasper said and made his way to the door that lead to the swimming pool out back.

"Alright. On the count of three we drop them." Emmett said, this must have been the devious part of the plan because of the way Jasper's face paled when he heard this side of the plan.

"One..." Emmett started counting,

"I don't..." Jasper attempted to finish his sentence but was cut off when Emmett yelled "THREE!!"

On cue we dropped the girls as they were slowly waking up. When they hit the cold water all you could hear were three blood curdling screams.

Now I understood why Jasper was so uneasy about the whole thing, the water around Rosalie was practically steaming. Alice didn't look too happy about their current situation, though all of the tension and anger was broken when Bella just randomly started giggling and it was infectious. Soon we even had Rosalie laughing and we were all crying from laughing so hard, although you could hardly tell with the girls being soaking wet.

**AN: im not gonna give you some crazy excuse as to why this rather short chapter took so freaking long :)**

**but it is my birthday tomorrow ! yaaaay. :) ohkay then. now click the rather large green button at the bottom and make me a happy camper? :)**


	6. Super Dooper Soakers!

**An:i know some may wonder why I fell off the face of the planet (if you don't care stop reading at this point)cause it bugs me when things aren't updated a lot. Anyways I was too busy living life and writing ilovesyuu! All over my friend's stuff and arms and hands :) then I had homework which sucks ass, a tattle tale sister, a bruised butt(no kidd) and evil math teachers telling me I had no say in anything. I do have a fun story though :) yeh, so while I was at a lock-in my friend did a high kick and me being competitive was like I can beat it! So I tried and did beat it but being on linoleum floors and in socks it wasn't such a good idea, my friends and I had fun though. And so ends my story starting another chapter in the story with an ever changing plot line and suckish grammar. you all still love me though right? even though you don't know me........creepy well thats how i roll :)**

**B P O V**

When I started laughing I guess it was infectious because even Rosalie was laughing. Then she got a look on her face of pure evil but it was quickly masked with a smile before any of the guys could notice.

"We should go upstairs and change."

Rose said I knew something was up by the look in her eyes. Thankfully the guys didn't notice because she had her back to them from when she was still fuming.

"Yeah! I think I still have some clothes here. Bella you can borrow some of mine."

Alice said, that gave away what they were planning and quite frankly, right now I'm scared. We quickly climbed out of the pool and made our way into the house leaving a trail of water as we went. They can get over it, they threw us into that dang pool anyways. I could tell Jasper was still a little wayward about his sister's quick change in attitude at least someone knew when something was up. On second thought maybe it isn't good, Edward looked a little worried too. Him and Jasper are so intuitive its insane. (winkwink) Emmett, still ever the idiot though was bouncing off the walls and was on the verge of jumping in the pool fully dressed. Apparently it looked like fun but from the upper level window we could see Jasper and Edward pull him back into the house. I turned away from the window and went forward to face my fears.

"Alright, whats the plan?" I asked still worried while Rose and Alice were digging around in a drawer looking for something, clothes were strewn everywhere.

"I was looking for..........................This! I thought I had lost it but I guess it was at the guy's house all along." Alice said as she held up a rather revealing dark blue striped bikini top with brown bottoms.

"Are you sure this will fit?" I asked.

"Yep! there should be no problem now go to the bathroom and change I'll go in after you if you're not out here within 10 minutes" Rose said, and I knew she was serious so I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't look too bad but I still felt it showed waaay too much skin. When I walked out Rose and Alice were already dressed in bathing suits similar to mine. Alice's was pink and yellow, very Alice of course with the pink, while Rose's fit her personality too. It was bright red and black, something only rose could pull off.

"Finally, I was going to come in there and put it on you myself if you didn't hurry."

"Alright. Lets go" Alice said, smiling deviously.

As we walked down the stairs I could tell we got the affect Alice wanted judging by the smirk on her and Rose's faces as they saw the guys' reactions. Emmett was the most open with what he thought by automatically dropping his jaw and raising it just enough to utter a muffled "damn." then letting it drop again. Jasper and Edward just stood there looking like a deer in headlights, eyes widening. We slowly walked by them and back out to the pool and decided to just go swim since we were already soaked.

I dived in and could feel someone staring at me, to be honest. It was creepy. When I turned I saw Edward and our eyes locked, I could stare into his beautiful green eyes forever. I was brought back when Alice and Rose whispered behind me. "Phase one. complete!" I quickly turned to see the mischievous smiles on their faces and immediately knew the worst was not over. When I turned back around I saw the boys had left, most likely to get on their bathing suits.

"Alright, lets go!" Alice practically squealed while Rose still had that glint in her eye, Now I'm curious.

"Time for phase two." Rose said getting out of the pool, Alice and I following suite. We walked over to the pool house with Alice explaining what was going to happen.

"Alright. I know this may sound immature but they started it. Rose is getting the water guns, the guys should be getting out here in about 10 minutes because I hid their trunks. We just hide and ambush them. Sound good?" This did sound immature but it sounded fun too. Knowing Emmett he would join in and we will have a full out war, this is going to be good i thought with a smile.

"Sounds great Alice." I said still smiling. Rose walked up with our water guns and man Emmett had a great stash. They weren't just water guns but super soakers, only the best. :) We quickly hid behind the side of the building, out of sight until you were right on us.

"Rosie? Alice? Bellaaaaaaaa!?" Emmett yelled I could hear Jasper wondering where we were and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Did you guys hear that? I think there in the pool house. We should go check." Edward said, yes! Its almost time to put phase two into action. I could hear them walking and was getting excited, they were close.

"One..." Rose whispered as they got closer.

"Two...." Alice whispered too, which was big for Alice.

"GO!!" I yelled and we sprang out surprising the guys. Alice and Rose went in to full on battle mode and I helped them but didn't notice when Edward slipped away. I did notice though when I felt myself getting sprayed right in the back. I screamed and turned ready to seek revenge only to be met with Edward throwing three water guns over my head and to Jasper and Emmett's waiting hands. This was about to get ugly.


	7. Shower thoughts

**AN: :) i fell off the face of the earth but thank god those space monkeys have such long tails. after climbing on the space station i managed to come home on the first shuttle that i could, and i know what youre thinking but no im not high nor _inebriated _because A.) im sXe and B.) im underage. alright! :) thanks for listening to my ramble and im sorry that my chapter is short and fuckishly suckish. (never heard that before eh?) but ONWARDS! :)**

**Disclaimer: No,, i do not own twilight and never intend to say i do. :( well i do intend for it but most people probably wouldnt believe me so its useless. IDONTOWNN! now i shall go cry in a corner.**

**BPOV**

As soon as the guys caught their guns Alice, Rosalie, and I all knew what was about to happen and took off in a sprint to the front of the house then down the driveway. With the boys following we had a moving all out war throughout the neighborhood. Hiding behind bushes and cutting through yards we ran around until we ended up where we started in the back yard, we were cornered so we stood our ground and waited for what we knew was about to some. Okay so maybe we didnt know what was about to come because when the boy's hands hit the triggers nothing happened, They started furiously pumping only to get the occasional burst of mist showing them that their guns were completely empty. Alice, Rose, and I took this as our opportunity to attack and we ,thankfully, had water left in out guns to squirt the boys right in the face.

When we ran out of water Jasper decided to play peace maker before any of us could get to the hose or sink to refill and retaliate. "Okay. We all know that this will get wildly out of hand, well, More so than it already is. On the count of three we'll all put down the guns, step away, and go inside. Ready?" Jasper said, we all agreed and he started the count down after stealing a quick smile at Alice.

"One.." He said and we all lowered our 'weapons' a little lower.

"Two.." Again the same thing happened.

"Three." We all set them down and went inside to change out of the soaking swimsuits we'd had on for most of the day and clean up. As i was washing my hair breathing in the sweet scent of my strawberry shampoo I started thinking about today and how much fun I had running around acting like a kid again but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when it was time for Edward to go back to Washington when his dad got re-elected and if anything would happen between us before he left. I couldn't deny what I felt but I still wasn't sure how he felt, I was sure of one thing though. Its already the summer leaving a few months before he needed to go back home and continue his life as the President's son.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop smiling after what had happened, I got to spend a whole day with Bella and the gang doing nothing but having fun. No appointments or any important campaigning things that would involve millions of hugs, smiles, 'thank-yous', and baby kissing. I walked into the living room and saw that everyone was in there except for Bella. Alice must have noticed my confusion because she turned away from the movie long enough to say "Shes taking her shower." and turn back to what she as doing. Alice and Jasper were on the couch while Emmet and Rose were all over each other in the, ironically enough, loveseat. Horndogs. I settled for the other couch and got comfortable, some cheesy chick flick from the eighties was playing, Pretty in Purple? or something like that. Overall the movie was too far in to catch my interest so I let my mind drift, like most times lately it drifted to a certain brown haired beauty with deep chocolate brown eyes that I felt could see into my soul. Unconsciously I was lead to the thought that kept coming to the front of my mind about whether or not she could like someone like me anyways. Especially not after what happened with Tanya, I dont think i could ever move that fast again. I was woken from my thought when a certain brown haired girl plopped right down beside of me, I was so lost in my thoughts I hadnt even noticed her walk in. She looked gorgeous even with wet hair thrown into a pony tail and wearing old, obviously well worn, sweats; as she sat down i could smell her. Sweet and fresh like a strawberry field in the summer, but gentle and floral like a wildflower just blooming, Wow. She even has me thinking like a chick, If things work the way i want them to between us I wonder what else will change?


	8. Thats how you prove true addiction

**AN: mann, having Microsoft word is amazing :D never get open office, yeahh, so right now I have very many excuses but ya'll (southern twang! :D) are probably getting tired of them. :))**

**Disclaimer: I dun ownn. :((**

**BPOV**

I woke up to find he sun streaming through the window, a rare sight in our rainy town. When I attempted to turn over though I got a rather shock when I felt something although hard, that was very comfortable, even better of a surprise when I realized it was Edward. During my little bit of bliss Edward had woken up without my noticing and was smiling at the faces I can only imagine I was making.

"Have a nice dream?" He asked, did my face really give it away?

"Very nice indeed I would have to say, it got even better when I woke up too. " I said smiling, very smooth Bella, very smooth. He chuckled and we just stayed that was for a little bit longer, wrapped in each other's arms feeling comfortable and content.

Our moment was broken though when Jasper decided to walk out from the kitchen holding a large cup of coffee, despite the awkwardness of the moment the only thing I was focused on right now was getting me some coffee. I don't know who to blame, whether it be Alice or Rose, for my addiction to coffee but I could never say no. In my rush I managed to stand up entirely too quickly and pulled Edward down with me leaving us in a tangled pile of limbs and Jasper having a good time laughing at us.

"Wow Bella, you sure do move fast don't you." Jasper said winking and wiggling his eyebrows at the innuendo, causing me and Edward both to blush at the comment making him crack up even more.

"God Jasper, you've really got to stop hanging out with Emmett so much. Pretty soon you're going to have corrupted Edward!" I said, this causing them both to start laughing and pretty soon Rose came down the stairs to see what all the noise was about.

"Is there a reason you three are up and laughing so loudly at this god awful time in the morning?" Rose asked obviously annoyed, but soon she started laughing too because Edward and I were still in the same awkward, yet comfortable, position. She left the question after seeing Jasper's coffee and quickly walked to the kitchen with Jasper following. I definitely got the coffee loving problem from Rose after seeing the light in her eyes once she realized there was rapidly cooling coffee in the kitchen.

"Maybe we should get up…." Edward said letting the end of the suggestion trail off although I could've sworn he said something else though. I'll ask him about it later.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, we're lucky Emmett sleeps like a bear because if he came down here and saw this I cant guarantee that there would be a 'first son' in the white house anymore." I said smiling, imagining the scene that awaits us in the kitchen when we follow Rose and Jasper.

"ALICEE! Back. Away. NOW!" Once I heard the yelling I was even more afraid of what was going on in the kitchen at the moment, but curiosity of the best of me as I picked up my pace and was almost running to see what was going on. Keyword almost, the fat paced walking didn't seem to help me though as I tripped over a kink in the rug and started to get reacquainted with the floor once again.

"It's been far too long hasn't it," I said angrily toward the floor, growling in the process.

"Bella, did you just growl?" Emmett said laughing; I guess the loud thud had him running down to see what had happened.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me I have some coffee that's waiting and may not still be here judging by the screams." I said as I picked myself up off the floor and glared at the rug one more time on m way through the doorway leading to the kitchen, Emmett trailing me waiting for me to fall again. I was not fully prepared for the scene that awaited me in the kitchen though. Little teeny Alice was on top of Rose fighting over who would get the last cup. Although Emmett, Jasper, and I were used to this kind of behavior it was apparent Edward wasn't by the look on his face. It seemed like a mix of amusement, terror, and just plain confusion. While everyone else was distracted I, being my super sneaky ninja self, made my way to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug filling it up to the brim with yummy caffeine goodness and smiling after taking a big sip. My success had not gone unnoticed though and by the look on Rose and Alice's faces they had gotten over their anger at each other and now focused it on me.

"Alright, get in the car and I'll take us to Starbucks to get some real coffee." The tone showed my slight annoyance but they didn't care as they sprinted to the car, excited.

When I slid into the drivers' seat they got a look of evil genius and began bombarding me with questions about me and Edward.

"So….What was with the position I found you and Edward in this morning?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"I may or may not have fallen asleep last night watching that movie and woken up in Edward's arms this morning..." I said smiling.

"AHHH!" Alice squealed excitedly. "I knew I was all going to go for the better! You two belong together and would be soooooo cute!"

"Woah! Calm down, we're not together. " Alice's spazzing had gotten a bit excessive and I debated getting us our coffee or not but at this point the thought was taunting me.

"Yet," Alice said with an ominous look that we never doubted. She had this odd way of always knowing what was going to happen before it did.

"Thank God they have drive-thrus now." Rose said, "Could you imagine having to go inside looking like this? Ew." Leave it to Rose to be concerned with how we look this early in the morning.

As we got our coffee and were on the way home I noticed something odd. "Hasn't that car been behind us since we left Starbucks?" I asked because it was really starting to creep me out.

"Oh my gosh, you're right! We need to lose them." Alice said, I could tell she was panicking too by the way she was practically wheezing.


	9. Well, This is a Slight Situation

**AN: And heres my attempt at writing suspense! :) I know its short but I just wanted to update cause ive been swamped with school. :x ap is hard.**

**Disclaimer: I dun ownn. :((**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously: As we got our coffee and were on the way home I noticed something odd. "Hasn't that car been behind us since we left Starbucks?" I asked because it was really starting to creep me out._

"_Oh my gosh, you're right! We need to lose them." Alice said, I could tell she was panicking too by the way she was practically wheezing._

**BPOV**

"Oh God, what do we do?" Panicking and driving was no a very good combination. I was definitely scared now, between my dad's horror stories on the job and watching seasons upon seasons of cops, I almost made Rose take the wheel.

"We had better hope that's the secret service because if not, we're screwed." Rose said, leave it to her to seem calm and collected but I could bet anything she was freaking out just as bad as I was.

Poor Alice had it worse though, she was sitting in the back seat pale as death and on the verge of shaking violently.

"I hate to say this but I really don't believe that those hefty men following us are in the secret service…" I say, while looking in the rearview mirror in hopes of catching a glimpse.

We were running out of gas and my adrenaline began pumping. If all else fails I probably had enough of a rush now to be able to life the car off of one of us in a worst case scenario.

"Maybe we should go to Jakes?" Alice said after refocusing and coming out of her catatonic state.

"That's a great idea Alice!" Finally one of us was thinking about what was going on, I went ahead and called Jake just incase the creepy people decided to do anything suspicious when we got to his house.

"Bella!" Jake said happily after picking up, he was one of my best friends.

"Hey Jake, Listen is it okay if Alice, Rose, and I stop by your house for a little?"

"Sure, what's wrong? You sound stressed." I figured he would pick up on my voice still shaking slightly.

"Well we're kind of being followed by a big black SUV that may or may not have about five or so extremely big men that look really creepy." By now I was scared because they were no longer following us as subtly and the driver was looking more determined than in the beginning.

"They guys are over here too so you can come over whenever."

"Thanks Jake! We'll be there pretty soon. Bye!"

"Bye Bella, I'll see you in a few." Jake said, I sighed thankfully as I saw we were getting closer to his house and it would only be a few minutes.

"So I'm guessing that was Jake and he's cool with us coming over?" Rose said, I could tell she was relieved too.

"Yep, were almost there." Soon we were near Jakes and sure enough the creepers were still behind us but thankfully it seemed like they had cooled off and were sinking back into the mysterious stalker category rather than the obvious and scarier type.

"What are we going to do once we get there? We can't just sprint into the house can we?" Rose asked, I hadn't thought that far into the plan, I was more into the dang-were-going-to-get-kidnapped mindset.

"True. Jake said that the rest of the Pack was going to be there too so if all else fails we can yell for help?" I said, and even I have to admit that my plan sucks and would probably work but it would be close.

"We can try it, I doubt Rose or I are going to come up with anything better soon." Alice said.

We were getting dangerously close to Jakes and the SUV had increased their following distance, probably thinking we were going to calm down and lower our guard. As the driveway got closer I got more and more on edge, Alice, Rose, and I had already taken our seatbelts off for a quick escape. While I was pulling into the driveway Alice and Rose were keeping watch, As soon as we hit the cement my keys were out of the ignition and the parking brake was on. In a matter of seconds we had managed to close the doors to the car and run to the house like a bat out of hell. When we were in the safety of the house I looked into the living room and found the guys all staring at us debating whether or not to laugh.

"What?" Rose asked, annoyed. She wasn't fond of being laughed at, add that to the fact that we were all scared shitless even little Alice was getting a bit pissed.

"Nothing, you should have seen your faces though!" Jake managed to squeeze out between giggles, Jake. Giggling. That was definitely blackmail material; I really wish I had recorded it though.

"I'd like to see your face after being followed by five men in a big suspicious car. We just go lucky." As soon as Rose finished her sentence my phone began to ring, when I checked to see who it was the name was simply, 'Unknown'. "Hello?"

"Bella Swan?" An unusually deep voice asked, I could tell they were using a modifier to change their voice.

"Yes, and this is?" I asked, though I already had a feeling.

" We have some questions for you." They said, I could tell that this conversation was not going to go anywhere good.

* * *

**RATE&REVIEW! :D you can read my one shot and favourite if you want to too……………;)**


	10. Where the Wild Things Are Monsters

**AN: mwahahaha, you really wanted to know what was going on with bella& co didn't you? I feel really powerful right now…… but on another note, I really actually do not have any idea of what is going to happen as this story progresses. At the moment Im pulling it straight out of my ass. :) **

**EPOV**

Campaigning, campaigning, and more campaigning is all that has been going on lately. Although while campaigning was what should be floating around my head its easy to figure out that Bella is all I was really thinking about, even Jasper and Emmett notice now.

"Man, I love how you're crushing on my baby sister and all, really I'm happy, but damn. Pull your head out of your ass!" Yep, Emmett ad most definitely noticed, this was really unlike him to be so snappy though.

"Woah, dude are you okay?" I asked, he looked really stressed and it was beginning to stress me and Jasper out as well.

"He's just really worried about a call that we got earlier…." Jasper said letting the sentence trail off as he ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit I shared as well.

"What call?" I hadn't heard about a call, and the guys' actions weren't exactly reassuring.

"It's really nothing we don't get everyday but with the whole 'underwear bombing attempt' we're kinda spread a little thin at the moment." Now I understand what he was talking about, the White House had probably gotten another call warning about another terrorism attack and how my father and I were likely targets. I knew the possibility of anything actually happening was slim to none because we were currently staying at a location only Bella, Rose, and Alice knew about but if it helped Emmett and Jasper sleep at night knowing that nothing was going to go wrong I'm all for it.

"Alright, I get where you're going with this, I'll be sure to be careful when we're anywhere and stuff, not that you all wouldn't protect me." I said smiling, I hope that sounded reassuring enough, and judging by the looks on their faces I'm guessing it sounded just fine.

"Now that that's covered, lets head over to the girls' place, they should be on their way home by now." Jasper seemed normal but Emmett still appeared to be a bit on edge.

"Emmett? You coming?" He didn't seem like he was going to move anytime soon judging by the far off look in his eye.

"Huh? Oh…..sure," Emmett reluctantly got up and we left the house, as I was walking to the jeep I couldn't help but notice the once again dreary skies. As we climbed into the jeep and started on the ride I fiddled with the radio and settled on a song I hadn't heard in a long time that reminded me of my previous relationship with Tanya.

_Just like the day that I met you  
You didn't say a word  
But I still knew  
Did you really think I wouldn't see?  
You were lying straight through your teeth_

If only I really had noticed that she was lying in the beginning though, I had known from the star tat she was not exactly known for her fidelity but I figured that she would actually want to stay with me.

_Such a waste of a wonderful day  
Wrecked and ruined by your slanderous ways  
By the games you play, oh by the games you play_

Little did I know that that decision would be one of the moments in my life that I regretted most.

* * *

**I really sorta hate myself rigt now because all I could crank out was this ridiculously short chapter, more is coming soon though. :D**

**oooh, the song is where the wild things are by anarbor! :) theyre amazing ya'll should really check them out.**


	11. soim a failure authors note

As much as it kills me to say this I'm putting this story on a hiatus until I actually have time. Since for some odd reason I've gotten a life actually and lost inspiration for this story I feel bad for leaving it kind of dead for so long. Once I actually do get ideas though I'll start updating quickly, It'll be more likely than not that I'll get ideas once I start English again. :) So just for about eighteen more weeks or so until the next semester starts. SORRY D: aha, I'm such a quitter.


End file.
